Vongola 'SIN'
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: Follow Tsuna and his guardians as they talk about the Vongola Boss' 'SIN' in their own opinion ! Please ignore the fact that the blood in the 'SIN' is not Shimon Primo's but the Vongola Boss' in each generation! Pls.Review !
1. Vongola Primo

**Vongola Primo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong> "Vongola Primo's real name was Taru Giotto, right?"

**Gokudera:** "Yes!"

**Tsuna:** "And he's the one who created the Vongola…"

**Yamamoto:** "Yup! To protect the ones dear to him~"

**Tsuna:** "His choice of weapon is like mine…which are gloves…"

**Ryohei:** "EXTREME!"

**Tsuna:** "So all in all he's a good person…"

**Hibari:** "…Just get straight to the point herbivore!"

**Tsuna:** "So if he really is a good person, what do you think Vongola Primo's 'SIN' is?"

**Mukuro:** "Kufufufu~ Maybe because there are always flowers in the background?"

**Gokudera:** "Oi! Pineapple-head! That's a picture you are talking about! The one we all saw this morning!"

**Lambo:** "Gyahahaha! StupiDera is all angry!

**Gokudera:** "Why you little cow! Come back here!-"

**Yamamoto:** "Ahahaha! It's alright Gokudera!"

**Ryohei:** "So what IS his 'SIN' to the EXTREME?"

**Tsuna:** "Hmmm…."

**Hibari:** "Maybe because he's too powerful?"

_Silence..._

_Pure Silence...  
><em>

**Tsuna:** _HHIIIEEE! I can' believe that Hibari-san just actually admitted that Giotto-san** is** strong!_

**Hibari:** "And because of that, I want to bite him to death!"_  
><em>

**Gokudera:** "he never changes...But he _**does **_have a point there… According to history, Giotto-san was the most powerful boss there ever was in the past nine generations…"

**Tsuna:** "Powerful, huh…"

**Gokudera:** "Ah! B-But ofcaurse Juudaime is **obviously** more powerful than Vongola Primo!"

**Yamamoto:** "Soo ne? I agree with Gokudera. You are truly strong Tsuna!"

**Tsuna:** "So we officially can say that Vongola Primo Taru Giotto's 'SIN' is that he is too cool and too powerful!"

**Mukuro:** "Kufufufu~! So what happens to me? I get ignored?"

**Ryohei:** "EXTREME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I got this idea when I read about the 'SIN' in the manga series. just imagine that the 'SIN' isn't Shimon Primos' blood but the blood of the Vongola Bosses in each generation~! 'k? Boring? Please review!


	2. Vongola Secondo

**Vongola Secondo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong> "Erm…what was his name again?"

**Yamamoto:** "I think it was Richard~"

**Ryohei:** "Renard EXTREME!"

**Lambo:** "More like Retarded…" _sulk_

**Mukuro:** "Kufufufu~ Why bother? He's dead anyway~

**Hibari:** "…"

**Gokudera:** "Damn bastard! It's Ricardo!"

**Tsuna:** "And his choice of weapon is his fists."

**Yamamoto:** Yup~

**Tsuna:** "And he's…"

**Mukuro:** "…dead? Why yes!" _sarcastic voice inserted_

**Tsuna:** "What I actually mean is that every time I see him, I remember Xanxus!"

**Hibari:** "He does look like the 'monkey king' doesn't he…" _smirk_

**Tsuna:**_ "He actually called Xanxus 'Monkey king'!"  
><em>

**Ryohei:** "EXTREME LOOK-A-LIKES!"

**Lambo:** "GYAA! SO LOUD!"

**Gokudera:** "And his flames are also the same with him."

**Yamamoto:** "With Xanxan?"

**Tsuna:** "Y-Yamamoto-kun! It's Xanxus not Xanxan!" _sweat drops_

**Yamamoto:** "Oh really? I thought his name was Xanxan~! Ahahaha! My mistake~"

**Gokudera:** "You always make mistakes baseball-freak!"

**Tsuna:** "Flames of Wrath…right?"

**Mukuro:** "Kufufu~! How thoughtful of you to remember that. But could you remember if I kiss you~!" _closing in on Tsuna_

**Gokudera:** _pulls out bombs out of nowhere _"Get away from Juudaime!"

**Yamamoto:** _pulls out the sword _"It's not funny…" _serious voice_

**Hibari:** _shows tonfas _"Harassing others is strictly forbidden, I shall bite you to death…" _glare_

**Ryohei:** _pumps his fists up into the air _"Save Sawada to the EXTREME!"

**Lambo:** "HMP!"

**Mukuro:** "Kufufu~! A princess was taken and the whole army comes. A little dramatic, don't you think?" _disappears into a pile of mist_

**Tsuna:** "I'm saved!"

**Yamamoto:** "Ahahaha!"

**Tsuna:** "So has anyone figured out what Vongola Secondo's 'SIN' is?"

**Lambo:** "Bad Face man! Gyahahaha!"

**Hibari:** "For being an UGLY man…"

**Gokudera:** "Ugly…and harsh..."

**Yamamoto:** "Ahahaha~!"

**Ryohei:** "UGLY AND AGGRESSIVE TO THE EXTREME!"

**Tsuna:** _sweat drops _"So all of you think that Secondo's 'SIN' is more on being ugly than being aggressive?" _"Being aggressive **is **a more reasonable for a 'SIN' than being ugly!"_


	3. Vongola Terzo

**Vongola Terzo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong> "Now in the third generation, Vongola Terzo shows up to the plate!"

**Ryohei:** "WHAT AN EXTREME BALD GUY!"

**Lambo:** "WAH! BIG SHINNY HEAD!"

**Gokudera:** "Stupid cow…"

**Yamamoto:** So this is the third huh!"

**Tsuna:** "What was his weapons in that time? I totally forgot…HHHIIIEEEE! Reborn'll kill me for this!

**Hibari:** "Knives…"

**Mukuro:**** "**Ah, do you need some knives Mr. Cherry blossom skylark~?"

**Hibari:** _shows tonfas _"Get out of my sight Pineapple or I'll bite you to death…"

**Tsuna:** "Knives? Ah! That's right! Vongola Terzo's weapon back then was a knife!"

**Gokudera:** "No wonder he doesn't run out of weapons during parties whenever with a fight!"

**Tsuna:** "Gokudera…I don't think that's it though…"

**Yamamoto:** "I wonder…why a knife?"

**Gokudera:**"Now that you mention it…."

**Tsuna:** "Why…"

**Lambo:** "He has bad tastes!"

**Ryohei:** "No other option to the EXTREME!"

**Mukuro: ** "Kufufufu~ Maybe he uses his knife for entertainment~!"

**Tsuna: **"E-Entertainment?"

**Gokudera: **"Ah, the pineapple means that Vongola Terzo uses his knife mostly not for killing but for fun and games…"

**Tsuna: **"_That's gotta be wrong!_" _shrugs_

**Yamamoto: **"Maybe he uses them to help him eat whenever the waiter doesn't give any knife when he orders meat~"

**Ryohei: **"For cooking to the EXTREME!"

**Tsuna: **_sweat drops _"Ahahaha…Anyways…what do you think his 'SIN' is?"

**Lambo: **"For using a lousy weapon! Gyahahaha!"

**Hibari: **"Hmp! Maybe because of his shining head…" _grunt_

**Tsuna: **"S-Shi…n-ning…h-head?"

**Gokudera: **"Now that you mention it…he **is **bald!"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! His head is reflecting the light making it even shinier~!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! I wonder where he got his hair cut~"

**Gokudera: **"D-Don't tell me pineapple bastard wants _**that **_kind of hair!" _panics_

**Mukuro: **_twitch_

**Lambo: **"Eh? Why? Pineapple suits you best!"

**Mukuro: **_twitch_

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME PINEAPPLE!"

**Mukuro: **_twitch_

**Hibari: **"Pineapple is healthy…" _smirk_

**Mukuro: **_twitch_

**Yamamoto: **"And you look good in that hairstyle~ Why need it to be bald~?"

**Mukuro: **_twitch _"Kufufufu~! It seems you all have a death wish ready, I see…"

**Tsuna: **"HEY! Ignoration much! I'm still here you know and we're not yet done-"

**Mukuro: **"Done making you feel aroused?" _smirk_

**Tsuna: **_blush _"Ahem! What I mean is…Vongola Terzo's so called 'SIN'!"

**Gokudera: **"Eh? But Juudaime…I thought we already figured out his 'SIN'?"

**Tsuna: **"What do you mean Gokudera-kun?"

**Yamamoto: **_smiles _"Bald~"

**Lambo: **"Gyahaha! Shiny head!"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME HAIRCUT!"

**Hibari: **"…no hair…"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! Now that we know Terzo's 'SIN' can I proceed with you now Tsunayoshi Sawada~?" _evil-devil smirk_

**Tsuna: **"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS KAMI-SAMA?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well...That was...unexpected...Does the guardians always judge people by their looks that much? Talk about rudeness... Oh well...Please review~! Please! Reborn'll make my life misrable like Tsuna-kubn's! And I don't wanna! I still want to live!


	4. Vongola Quarto

**Vongola Quarto**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong> "Moving on, Vongola fourth is….uhm…"

**Gokudera:** "What's wrong Juudaime?"

**Tsuna:** "What's fourth in Italian again, Gokudera-kun? I kinda forgot…again…"

**Mukuro:** "Kufufufu~ It's 'Quarto' Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**Tsuna:** "Uhm…thanks…Mukuro…though I was not asking you but thanks anyway…"

**Gokudera:** "Pineapple bastard!"

**Tsuna:** "Reborn's gonna torture me-scratch that- Reborn can't possibly make my life more like hell than he already does…" _sigh_

**Yamamoto:**"Ah, and I heard that his choice of weapon was a spoon!"

**Gokudera:** "It's a **fork** baseball freak! Honestly! How could you even mistake a freaking FORK for a fucking SPOON?"

**Tsuna:** "Gokudera-kun! Language please!"

**Gokudera:** "I'm sorry Juudaime!"

**Tsuna:**" And Yamamoto-kun…you're too carefree/innocent/dense..."

**Mukuro:** "Kufufu~ But you're the one who's too dense Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

**Tsuna:** _sweat drops _"it's a miracle how I haven't have any nightmares from all your harassing Mukuro…Ahem! Anyway…back to the plot, Vongola Quarto's weapon is a fork. And he looks…kinda creepy…" _shivers_

**Gokudera:** "Pineapple bastard's creepy enough…"

**Ryohei:** "EXTREME CREEPY!"

**Lambo:** "Gyahahaha! Pineapple was called CREEPY!"

**Mukuro:** "Kufufufu~ How about I serve a well-done cow for dinner tonight?"

**Lambo:** _panics _"Gyaaa!" _runs away_

**Hibari:** "I'll bite you-"

**Mukuro:** "Now, now Mr. skylark. You can't bit me, a pineapple yet. We still have to serve a toasted bird~"

_Hibird immediately flew away…poor Hibird…_

**Hibari:** _glare _"Shut up…How dare you threaten a bird…And besides, Pineapples aren't suppose to speak, so keep your mouth shut." _glare_

**Mukuro:** "I'm special~!"

**Tsuna:** "_They're in their own world…typical them…don't they ever get tired mocking the other?" sigh _"So what do you think is Vongola Quinto's 'SIN', Hibari-san?"

**Hibari:** "…He's beard is too thick and long…It's against the school rules…" _pulls out tonfas_

**Tsuna:** "HHHIIIEEE!" B-But h-he's n-no l-longer a s-student a-anymore!" _shivers_

**Hibari:** "You dare say something herbivore?"

**Gokudera:**"Teme! (Bastard!) How dare _**you, **_talk to Juudaime like _**that**_?"

**Yamamoto:** "Maa, maa… Calm down Gokudera~!"

**Ryohei:** "EXTREME SCARY FACE!"

**Gokudera:** That **must **be Vongola Quarto's 'SIN'…"

**Yamamoto:** "Ahahaha~! Having a scary face huh?"

**Hibari and Mukuro:** "And for having a long-thick beard!" _glares at each other…again…_

**Tsuna:** _sweat drop _"A…ha…ha...ha..."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! Not to mention, he has an ugly face. He must make people around him feel sick. That's counted as a 'SIN' to me~"

**Tsuna: ** "MU-MUKURO!" _dumb struck _""Your answer is just unreasonable!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I managed to type this without anybody knowing~ Hehehe! 'V'!

Poor Vongola Bosses…They are being talked about behind their backs…. Oh well! Please review~


	5. Vongola Quinto

**Vongola Quinto**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: "<strong>Vongola Quinto…Wow! He really has long hair!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ would you prefer long-haired men Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

**Hibari: **"Shut it stupid pineapple…" _glare_

**Gokudera: **"OI! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO JUUDAIME LIKE THAT PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" _shows dynamites_

**Tsuna: **"G-Gokudera-kun! Please put those away!"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahahaha! Gokudera's going to make some fireworks again!"

**Gokudera: **_snap! _"F-F-F-FIREWORKS? TEME!"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME!"

**Tsuna: **"Back to the original matter on hand, Vongola Quinto's weapon was…"

**Gokudera: **"I think it's called a 'katar' Juudaime…"

**Tsuna: **"Ka…tar? What's that supposed to be?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ By the looks of it…it looks like a horse shoe…"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME U-TURN!"

**Gokudera: **"BAKA!"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! But I've never actually seen a katar before…"

**Tsuna: **"Soo ne…I haven't actually seen one before too Yamamoto. But I hate to admit it but Mukuro's right…are you sure that this is a katar, not a horse shoe, Gokudera-kun?"

**Gokudera: **"J-Juudaime…" _eyes began to tear_

**Tsuna: **_gulp _"I-It's n-not that I doubt you Gokudera-kun! It's just that…"

**Mukuro: **"Don't be shy Tsunayoshi-kun. You could just tell him that he was _**WRONG**_."

**Hibari: **"Just zip it!"

**Tsuna: **"Aha…ha…ha…Anyway, does anybody have any idea what Vongola Quinto looks like?"

**Yamamoto: **"Isn't he the one with a butterfly tattoo?"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME LONG HAIR!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! I like his butterfly tattoo in his forehead. Should I try getting one myself?"

**Hibari: **"Now that's interesting to see a pineapple having a butterfly in its' forehead. Why not make a pineapple tattoo for yourself? It'll suit you, I promise." _smirks_

**Mukuro: **"Maybe I'll put a bird in you dear skylark while you sleep. Now that sounds fun~ Kufufufu~!"

**Yamamoto: **"If everyone has them, maybe I'll get one too~! Ahahaha!"

**Gokudera: **"Teme…Thinking of tattoos just makes me think of a horse…"

**Hibari: **"Bucking horse…I'm gonna bite him to death!"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME TATOO!"

**Tsuna: **"Since when did out topic about Vongola's 'SIN'-s turned to a topic about tattoos?"

**Mukuro: **"Oya, oya? Jealous are we, Tsunayoshi-kun? How about we get you one~? Kufufufufu~!"

**Everybody: **"TUNA!"

**Tsuna: **"HEY! NOT FUNNY!" _pouts_

**Mukuro: **"Who said we're joking~?"

**Yamamoto: **"Yeah and it looks to fit you too Tsuna!"

**Gokudera: **"I hate to admit it but I also agree with them, Juudaime…"

**Hibari: **"…Tuna…"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME TUNA TATOO FOR SAWADA!"

**Tsuna: **"AHEM! Moving on, what do you think Vongola Quinto's 'SIN' is?"

**Gokudera: **"Are tattoos allowed even back then?"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! Beats me, but maybe that's his 'SIN'~"

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME'S 'SIN' IS FOR HAVING AN EXTREME BUTTERFLY TATOO?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufu~ but with his long hair and tattoo…I could say that his 'SIN' is for looking like a girl…"

**Gokudera: **"He _does _look like a girl doesn't he…"

**Hibari: **_pulls out tonfas _"That doesn't matter anymore…His face just makes me sick. **I'll bite him to death**…"

**Tsuna: **_panics _"But you can't just do that Hibari-san!"

**Hibari: **"Are you stopping _**me, **_herbivore? You got a lot of guts don't you…"

**Tsuna: **"I-I…I don't mean it that way! I mean… how can you bite him to death when he's already centuries dead?"

**Mukuro: **"It looks like the Tuna got the skylarks' tongue, kufufufu~!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

What should I do with this? I'm terrebly getting the idea that this story is getting worse and wose by the chapter..._sigh..._oh well_..._I'll just have to finish this and it's all over. This story ends with vongola Decimo anyways. So to every readers out there, please continue to support! I love to eat review for snacks so please give me one! Thank you~!


	6. Vongola Sesto

**Vongola Sesto**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: <strong>"It looks like today, onii-san (Ryohei) and Lambo won't be able to join us today…"

**Mukuro: **"Oya, oya…Don't worry Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~ I'm still here aren't I? Kufufufu~"

**Hibari: **"Hand's off of _**my**_ property pineapple…" _glare _"…Or I'll bit you to death…"

**Gokudera: **"BASTARDS! NOBODY CLAIMS JUUDAIME!" _fuming mad_

**Yamamoto: ** "Ahahaha! Besides, Tsuna belongs to all of us~!" _grins_

**Tsuna: **_blushes_ "O-OY! I'M **NOT **A TOY TO BE POSSED BY SOMEBODY!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ True but your _**body**_ is already vulnerable to all of us. And it's just so perfect, magnificent~!" _licks his lips_

**Tsuna: **_fake tears _"HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!"

**Hibari & Gokudera: **"Over my dead body!" _glares_

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! So its Simora's turn isn't it?"

**Tsuna: **"Simora? OH SHIT! Vongola Sesto! I totally forgot!"

**Gokudera: **"Don't worry Juudaime! Your virginity is safe with me!" _grins_

**Tsuna: **"I am _**not **_by all means gonna talk about my virginity!" _blushes deep red_

**Mukuro: **"But why Tsunayoshi-kun? A dense, magnificent, innocent boy like you would make some _sexy_ sounds of pure pleasure~ Kufufufu~!" _smirks_

**Hibari: **"SILENCE…"

**Tsuna: **_blushes _"Ahem! Alright…Vongola Sesto's real name is Simora."

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! And his weapon was a Boomerang~!"

**Tsuna: **"And he's grandpa's great grandfather…" _wonders_

**Gokudera: **"Vongola Nono's? I forgot about that…"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! You always forget. And you call yourself Tsunayoshi-kun's right-hand-man…shame on you~" _noted with a sarcastic voice_

**Gokudera: **_glooms and kneels deeply smashing his head on t he floor _"I'M SSSOOOO SSSOOOORRRYYYY JUUDAIME!"

**Tsuna: **"G-Gokudera-kun…" _sweat drops _

**Hibari: **"Che…Herbivores…."

**Tsuna: **"Back to the topic, Simora-san has a weird hairstyle doesn't he…"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! You're right and it makes him look too older than his age~!"

**Gokudera: **"Hmp… And it's weirder than Pineapple-bastards' over there…"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! I thought my hairstyle is more dashing that your octopus-hairstyle~"

**Gokudera: **"T-TEME…"

**Tsuna: **_sweat drops _"So does anyone have any idea what Simora-san's 'SIN' is?

**Mukuro:** "Probably the hairstyle…"

**Yamamoto: **"Hairstyle~"

**Hibari: ** "…Hairstyle…"

**Gokudera: **"Definitely Hairstyle!"

**Tsuna: **"That's ssoooo unreasonable!" _pouts _"Do you guys always judge people by their hairstyles?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~! I wouldn't be attracted to you if your not cute now, would I?"

**Hibari: **"You're all herbivores to me…So I'll bite you all to death!"

**Yamamoto: **"You can exactly deny that you're looking…ravishing~!"

**Gokudera: **"He's right Juudaime! And besides! Vongola Sesto looks like a lame bank clerk!" _scoffs_

**Tsuna: **"That's just so unreasonable…" _sigh_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Lame bank clerck? Really? That's all Gokudera could say? Oh well...that's anime for you... Yata! I'm almost done with this story! Just 4 more chapters to go, and I'm finally free from this one!

Please review~!


	7. Vongola Settimo

**Vongola Settimo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: <strong>_Sigh… _"Let's get a move on already! Next up is going to be Vongola VII…erh…Vongola Settimo…right?"

**Gokudera: "**Yes Juudaime! He's name is supposed to be Fabio, Juudaime…"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! Gokudera's sure is knowledgeable when it comes to this stuff!"

**Gokudera: **"What do you expect baseball-freak! I'm Juudaime's right-hand man after all!" _gleams_

**Mukuro: **"Kufufu~ Let's test the bomber then shall we~?"

**Hibari: **"Hmp! Not interested…I'm leaving."

**?: **"Are you sure about that Hibari? If you stay, you'll get to see…_smirk_…'things'…"

**Everyone turns to the door**

**Tsuna: **"HHHIIIEEEE! R-Reborn! B-But I thought you won't be back not until tomorrow!"

**Reborn: **"I know you're already dying to see me so I took an earlier jet to get here Dame-Tsuna!"

**Gokudera: **"R-Reborn-san!"

**Yamamoto: **"Yo kid!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ back so soon arcobaleno?"

**Hibari: **"Baby…Hmp! Fine. I'll stay."

**Reborn: **"It's good to see your reviewing your history on the past Vongola Bosses, Dame-Tsuna. So who're you talking about now?"

**Tsuna: **'_Sigh…Reborn will always be Reborn…' _"We're now at Vongola Settimo."

**Reborn: **"Then would someone care to tell me what weapon does he use?"

**Yamamoto: **"Hmm… A gun?"

**Reborn: **_'Smirk…As expected of a natural born hitman.' _"That's right Yamamoto. And would someone evaluate why he uses a gun?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ From what I've heard, that Fabio guy uses a gun since he was the weakest boss ever born."

**Hibari: **"And apparently, he's the first one to use a so-called 'Dying Will Bullet' if I'm not mistaken."

**Reborn: **"Very well informed. All of you…" _glares at Tsuna_

**Tsuna: **'_HHIIEE! Reborn's glaring at me!"_

**Reborn: **"Dame-Tsuna! You tell me who he's daughter is!"

**Gokudera: **"You could do it, Juudaime!"

**Tsuna: **'_Easier said than done! I have no idea who his-!' _"D-Daniela-s-san? Am I right?"

**Reborn: **'_tsk! Your safe for now Tsuna but I'll get you to get the wrong answer next time!' _"Correct. For once you were able to get my question right…"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ the tuna just got lucky~"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha!"

**Hibari: **"Che…"

**Reborn: **"Now how would you all describe him? Strong? Handsome?"

**Tsuna: **"Who? Fabio-san? Uhm…strong?"

**Gokudera: **"Weak."

**Yamamoto: **"Not neat." (since his beard was waaaay to thick…)

**Mukuro: **"A fool."

**Hibari: **"Herbivore."

**Tsuna: **"Hey guys what about his 'SIN'?"

**Reborn: **_eyed Tsuna _"What are you talking about?"

**Tsuna: **_sweat drops _"W-We w-were g-gues-sing w-what w-were t-the s-s-s-sin of e-every V-Vongola B-Bosses' 'SIN's w-were!'

**Reborn: **_smirks _"Interesting…So what do you all think of Vongola VII?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ His sin must be because he just resembles those bad guys in a retarded movie~!"

**Hibari: **"Great job stating the obvious pineapple."

**Gokudera: **"Hate to admit it but I strongly agree with the pineapple bastard."

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! He does look like the antagonist in an old movie!"

**Tsuna: **"You guys are just…_sigh_…for their 'SIN' to be _**that**_…"

**Reborn: **"I agree with them. I also don't like the way he looks…"

**Tsuna: **_jaw drops _"Reborn! Not you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

It's been far too long! I lost all my will on continuing this story. But for the ones who liked it, favored it and commented or reviewed, I decided to at the very least to finish this. Besides, I'm already at the 7th one so why not finish it till the 10th Gen?**  
><strong>


	8. Vongola Ottavo

**Vongola Ottavo**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn: <strong>"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!" _smacks with an all too familiar green 10-ton hammer_

**Tsuna: **"R-REBORN!" _winces_

**Gokudera: **"Juudaime!"

**Yamamoto: **"Maa maa! Let's move on shall we?"

**Mukuro: **"Next would be Vongola VIII."

**Hibari: **"Tsk. A woman…It inappropriate to have women boss the men around. I shall bite her to death!" _pulls out tonfas_

**Tsuna: **_'sigh…' _"Hibari-san. She's already dead! There's no way you could do that to her and the other Bosses you want to fight-"

**Reborn: **"That's not technically true."

_**Everyone stared at the sadistic hitman/arcobaleno**_

**Tsuna: **"W-W-What a-are y-you talking about-!"

**Reborn: **_grins _"You seem to get it now, Dame-Tsuna. Indeed you've become sharper. Training is finally paying off!"

**Gokudera: **"What does that supposed to mean?"

**Yamamoto: **"I don't get it…?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ It means that Mr. Cherry blossom here can actually 'bite them to death'."

**Hibari: **_smirks _"Tell me now herbivore!"

**Tsuna: **"I-If we managed to create a time machine that c-can send us to the p-p-past…"

**Reborn: **"…And if it turns out that the machine is successful, we can send you t the past and fight them."

**Hibari: **"Interesting…"

**Gokudera: **"And I suppose Irie and Spanner would be the ones incharge?"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! It would definitely be fun!"

**Reborn: **"But before we could do that, let's proceed on talking about their 'SIN's. THEN, we'll talk about the machine."

**Tsuna: **"And if my memory is still functioning from the blow Reborn kindly gave me…"

**Reborn: **"-Your welcome-"

**Tsuna: **_sigh…_ "…then Vongola Ottavo-san is supposed to be Daniela-san."

**Gokudera: **"Yes and she seemed to be the only girl that has ever been a Vongola Boss from the 1st generation up until now."

**Yamamoto: **"Besides! A girl being a mafioso is rarely to be heard of~!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ But having one in a Famiglia would be a great change for once~"

**Tsuna: **"So you're thankful that Chrome is one of us?"

**Hibari: **"Damn pineapple…Making the conversation longer…"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufu~ In a rush now are we Mr. Skylark?"

**Hibari: **"The earlier it's done, the earlier that freaking time machine would be made…"

**Gokudera: **"I agree. It's better if we finish this up. Pineapple bastard is just making thing meeting longer."

**Tsuna: **"Why? Do you have somewhere to attend to, Gokudera-kun?"

**Gokudera: **_blush _"Of course not, Juudaime! I'm not going anywhere specific. I just thought that they must be wasting your precious time!"

**Yamamoto: **"So starting where we left off, Daniela-chan's weapons were…hhmmm…."

**Mukuro: **"I think it's the same with the rash bomber's Vongola weapon. The crossbow."

**Hibari: **"Hn. Maybe she was weak like that fool."

**Gokudera: **_fuming in anger _"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! But I don't think she's weak at all Hibari."

**Tsuna: **"And since she has the sky flame like me, she must possibly be strong."

**Hibari: **_smirks _"Wao. The more I stay, the more I'm itching to fight…"

**Reborn: **"Patience Hibari! Now…what would you all suggest as her 'SIN'?"

**Everybody (except Tsuna): **"Girl."

**Tsuna: **_sweat drops _"For the past Vongola bosses, you all dare say that their 'SIN' was their looks. NOW, you're saying that Vongola Ottavo's 'SIN' is supposed to be being born as a GIRL? Don't you think there's some discrimination by the way you judged her?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Alright~! Vongola VIII/Ottavo is finally complete! Next up will be our well-known kindhearted grandfather! Vongola Nono!

**P.S.**  
>Please Review~!<p> 


	9. Vongola Nono

**Vongola Nono**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: <strong>"And finally, we're talking about grandpa!"

**Reborn: **"You seem to be in a happy mood, Dame-Tsuna."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~And it would seem so. Could it be that my little tune fish is _that_ eager to spent some 'alone' time with me~?"

**Gokudera: **"Don't talk about Juudaime like that you bastard!"

**Yamamoto: **"Maa,maa! Let's just proceed now shall we?"

**Hibari: **"Hn."

**Tsuna: **"L-leaving those things aside, grandpa is more easy to talk about. Wonder why..."

**Hibari: **"Probably because he's still breathing herbivore."

**Gokudera: **"Teme! Show some respect _TWEETY_!"

**Hibari: **_vein pops _"What did you dare call me herbivore?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ First it was Mr. Cheeryblossom now it's _'Tweety'_? I can't believe I'm late getting the news about that~"

**Tsuna: **"Yamamoto-kun! C-Could you help me calm them all down?"

**Yamamoto: **"Sorry Tsuna! Can't this time. Looks like there'll be a world war 3! Though I didn't expect it to happen soon~"

**Tsuna: **_sweatdrops _"Y-Y-Yamamoto..."

**Reborn: **_drop kicks Tsuna _"Dame-Tsuna! You need to control your guardians!"

**Gokudera: **_shouting at Hibari _"Don't think that you're petty little plastic tonfa would be able to cause that much damage to me, bastard!"

**Hibari: **"Are you complying that _that _weak, herbivore?"

**Mukuro: **"I dare say that I agree with 'Octopus head' over there, kufufufu~ You're weapons ain't that much strong.

**Tsuna: **"But isn't the Ninth's weapon just a staff?"

**Everybody's attention turn to the little brunette tuna...**

**Yamamoto: **"I wonder how he managed to fight with those..."

**Gokudera: **"Tsk. He probably has flames trapped within the staff. So in that way, he'll be able to release his flames through the use of the crystal at the top of the staff..."

**Tsuna: **"As expected of Gokudera-kun!"

**Hibari: **"I would like to bite him to death but since he's old..."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ What is this? Our little skylark has a soft side for the old?"

**Hibari: **_glares hellishly at the illusionist _"Shut up, pineapple herbivore. He's just old so there won't be any thrill in the fight."

**Mukuro: **"Yeah right..." (note the sarcasm of Mukuro)

**Tsuna: **"_Sigh..._And grandpa's really cool. He was able to you Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition! So you cannot plainly say that he no longer has the potential to deliver a good fight!"

**Gokudera: **"Besides, Ninth-sama was the one who froze the gorilla in a block of ice!"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! That's true. Squalo was the one that told us during the ring conflict after all!"

**Reborn: **"Oh? So you're all saying that Vongola Nono is still strong despite his old age?"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ I might say 'yes'."

**Tsuna: **"Definitely!"

**Gokudera: **"Without a doubt, Reborn-san!"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! That's right kid~!"

**Hibari: **"Hn. Maybe..."

**Reborn: **"So Dame-Tsuna, if you get to fight Nono, do you think you could win against him?"

**Tsuna: **"HHIIEE! Reborn! Why are you asking such things!"

**Gokudera: **"Juudaime will surely win!"

**Yamamoto: **"Tsuna has more potential!"

**Mukuro: **"The tuna is my target. And all my targets are no weakling, kufufufu~"

**Hibari: **"Herbivore..."

**Reborn: **_smirk and turns to Tsuna _"Isn't that good, Dame-Tsuna? All your guardians are supporting you!"

**Tsuna: **"REBORN!"

**Reborn: **"_cough cough..._Would anyone like to say anything about the Ninth?"

**Tsuna: **"Vongola Nono...Real name is Timoteo and the son of Vongola Ottavo or Daniela-san. He's really kind and soft-hearted. He hates killing and loves and accept Xanxus even if he's only his adopted son."

**Gokudera: **"He originally has three dumb, stupid-"

**Tsuna: **_scolds _"Gokudera-kun!"

**Gokudera: **"S-sorry, Juudaime. Uhem...Nono-sama has three sons who killed each other for the title of Vongola Decimo."

**Yamamoto: **"He also adopted Mr. Gorilla from a hallucinating mother."

**Hibari: **"He was trapped in that Moska by the Boss Gorilla herbivore."

**Mukuro: **"After recovering, decided that tuna, over here, would finally and officialy become Vongola Decimo so he prepared an Inheritance Ceremony."

**Tsuna: **"Which was disturbed but after calming down a bit, continued the ceremony."

**Reborn: **"Very well done. You all know your basic knowledge about him. Anything else?"

**Gokudera: **"Oh! And Nono-sama's most trusted hitman is none other than you, Reborn-san!"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! And Tsuna's father is also Nono's other half of authority!"

**Reborn: **"Well said."

**Tsuna: **"So since he as that kind of background, and he's also strong...and not to mention none of you commented about how he looked...what would his 'SIN' be?"

**Gokudera: **"Hm..."

**Yamamoto: **"..."

**Hibari: **"Hn."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~Probably since he lived for far too long~"

**Tsuna: **_falls down anime style _"Still unreasonable..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OKIE~ A chapter well done! Tee-hee-hee! Please review afterwards. I'll really appreciate it. Tsuna's 'SIN' would be coming up next. But I'm thinking if Tsuna will be ordered to make some tea so he won't be able to join the conversation until the near end, or let him join. Cause if I join him immediately, the conversation might get shorter. So I need your suggestions. Please tell me in your Reviews or just PM me. I'll be happy if you do either of them!

****God Bless you my dear readers~!**  
><strong>


	10. Vongola Decimo Part 1

**Vongola Decimo **

**(PART 1)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn: <strong>"Now we get to the good part~" _smirk_

**Tsuna: **_murmurs "Why do I get the feeling that I'm in this plan of his..."_

**Reborn: **"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Get down and make prepare us some dinner AND tea!"

**Tsuna: **"I'm not some maid to order around, Reborn!"

**Reborn: **_readies the gun and points at Tsuna _"You're still a hundred years early to defy me, Dame-Tsuna. Now go or I'll have to shoot you now. And who know what this bullet is capable of since it's still in its testing stage.

**Tsuna: **"HHIIIEEE!" _runs downstairs_

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ I know that you want him out of this conversation arcobaleno. That's why you sent him down and do some chores isn't it?"

**Reborn: **"Hmp! That's right."

**Gokudera: **"But what is it for Reborn-san?"

**Reborn: **"The next boss that we're going to talk about is him after-all. If we praise him too much he could get over confident. And if he gets too down, he might sob all his life for who knows how long."

**Hibari: **"So what about the herbivore then?"

**Yamamoto: **"Decimo is the right term, right?"

**Reborn: **"We wait a little more. We're waiting for some more..._'guests'_." _smirk_

**Gokudera: **"Guests?"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! I wonder who they are-"

**?: **"I'm terribly sorry if we are late."

**?: **"Tsk. This is just a waste of time."

**?: **"Weak...I can't believe I'm doing this..."

**Everybody turns around and saw that they are surrounded by none other than the past Vongola Bosses (Yes people! From Primo to Nono-on the phone since he's still alive)...**

**Mukuro: **"I can sense they are no illusion, kufufufu~ What is the meaning of this arcobaleno?"

**Hibari: **_deadly aura _"They're here...All of my victims..."

**Gokudera: **"E-E-Even P-Primo-s-sama is here!"

**Yamamoto: **"Cool~ Dead people are coming alive!"

**Primo: **"Arcobaleno..."

**Reborn: **"I know. You won't be able to stay for long so let's get down to business..."

**Secondo(2): **"Tsk. All weak...I'm just wasting my time here. Why the hell am I not in the ring!"

**Terzo(3): **"Just stay quiet. You're too noisy..."

**Settimo(7): **"Let's just get down to business."

**Quinto(5): **"Quarto is right. The sooner this matter is over the sooner we get to go in our separate ways again."

**Settimo(7): **"And to think that you might not have missed your own daughter Quinto-sama. Though unlike you, I still care about my son."

**Quinto: **"It's not like that I don't want to spent time with you my dear Daniela! It's just that-"

**Reborn: **"Ahem. I would never in my life did I expect myself stopping other mafia bosses from their 'family' times but time is running."

**Gokudera: **"That's why I'm asking why are they even here, Reborn-san?"

**Reborn: **"To ask of their opinions of course."

**Yamamoto: **"Opinions? Oh! On Tsuna!"

**Mukuro: **"They might not even get what we are talking about arcobaleno."

**As if on cue, Lambo enters together with Ryohei who mysteriously left...**

**Ryohei: **"I'M EXTREMELY BACK!"

**Lambo: **"HAHAHHA! LAMBO-SAMA HAS RETURNED!"

**Primo: **"Ah. The other guardians have arrived."

**Terzo(3): **"Huh? They are supposed to be Decimo's guardians?"

**Secondo(2): **"They're definitely got that trait from your guardians Primo."

**Primo(1): **"I hate to agree with that. Looking at them makes me remember the old times."

**Hibari: **"Crowding around me...I shall bite you all to-..."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ Oya oya? Our little Skylark realized that the bosses aren't even skin and bones YET~"

**Reborn: **"Now at the matter at hand, I'm guessing that all the Vongola Bosses knows what we are talking about am I correct?"

**Settimo(7): **"Correct."

**Gokudera: **"How could you?"

**Nono(9): **"I'm guessing that they could hear through Tsunayoshi's ring which Reborn took from him and I heard every single detail since the room is wire-tapped just to make things safe."

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME!"

**Yamamoto: **"Sweat~"

**Gokudera: **_sweat drops _"Y-Y-You mean t-they h-heard t-t-the...t-t-t-t-those?"

**Quarto(4): **"If your talking about the insults, then I heard them. And so does everyone else as a matter of fact."

**Primo(1): **_twitch_"Ah yes. Those..._kind _words that you said about us."

**Secondo(2): **_deadly aura_"I swear is ever I was given a day to live I would break those fragile necks of yours."

**Terzo(3): **"Not to mention you insulted us and our pride as Vongola Bosses in history."

**Gokudera: **_grew paler and paler by the comment and finally kneels while bowing his head touching the floor _"I'MSOSORRY,I'MSOSORRY,I'MSOSORRY,I'MSOSORRY,I'MSOSORRY!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ We were just stating what is already obvious."

**Hibari: **"They were all FACTS."

**Reborn: **"Silence! Let's start with Nono-sama to Primo-sama, then the guardians."

**Nono(9): **"Very well then. Tsunayoshi, in my point of view, is strong enough and determined enough to bring the Vongola back to the time when Primo first made the group."

**Ottavo(8): **"Well said my son. I could sense what had happened to him through the ring and I am sure it is the same with the other Vongola Bosses, unless they were just ignoring them. Vongola Decimo has great capabilities even I didn't think of. He is amazing."

**Settino(7): **"I agree with my daughter, Daniela, though I am quite not pleased on how he was dragged in the ugly world we live in in such a very young age..."

**Sesto(6): **"Fabio over here is right. He was still young yet it is amazing how he's already got the potential and the skills of being a great leader."

**Quinto(5): **"Vongola Decimo is too kind-hearted in my point of view. With that characteristic, he could easily overlook things and might get himself killed in the near future. Yet it always surprises me how he could still smile brightly despite of the circumstances that he faces."

**Quarto(4): **"It really is a mystery how Decimo could still smile despite what happened to him and all that. I observed all his actions and prove that-though I hate to admit it-that he might have greatly surpassed me in all things. Though maybe not in experience in paperwork but that doesn't matter much."

**Terzo(3): **"He's weak, kind, and clumsy even. I could not imagine the Vongola falling in his fragile hands. But because of these things, his weaknesses if you must, the Vongola would still grow more powerful than it already is. And I give my full support to Vongola Decimo."

**Secondo(2): **"Brat. Weak. A sore loser. Trash. Stupid. Too kind. He's full of bitter things that a Mafia Boss shouldn't have. Since an ideal boss should be smart, powerful, and fearless. His guardians would be the one to protect him. But sometimes, while protecting him, none could really see that he was the one protecting them from harm. It's a miracle how he could be able to withstand our world. Could this be because of the Vongola Blood running through his veins?"

**Primo(1): **"It is Secondo. But the real reason why Vongola Decimo is still up and alive is probably not related to him being my grand-grand-grand-grandson. Nor because he has Vongola Blood. It is probably in his nature. He's alive. Full of joy. He treasures his friends yes that is true. And it could kill him also, I wouldn't deny that. But as you all said about him, he is a miracle and a mystery to all. His potential is limitless. He will be the one to surpass every single one of us in this room. He would even surpass me before he reaches his twenties. We have yet to see his true power and I strongly believe that he would be a fine and strong boss. My decision for releasing the true power of the Vongola Rings were right. He is indeed worthy of the true power."

**Reborn: **"Nice evaluation...As expected with the Vongola Bosses. They all have high expectations with the next Boss. And now what about you guys?"

**Gokudera: **"Juudaime is without a doubt worthy to be protected with our own lives. He might not be able to realize but back then, he just didn't save me form my own attacks...he saved me from my frozen world. He managed to stop the further freezing of my heart and soul ad started to warm it up until now. Even though I am not worthy to be even protected by him he still does. Even if I try my best to protect him, he would save us first. That's how caring Juudaime really is and that is why I respect him and I am willing to follow him and protect him with my all."

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! Well...I don't have any sad story like that but whether Tsuna realized it ir not, he also saved my life. You see, baseball was everything to me. My life. My being. My identity. My sole purpose for living. Without it I would have just ended up as a nobody who can't be seen. But also because of this, I can tell that my '_friends' _at school weren't real. Tsuna was the only one who managed to see right through me. And when I almost wanted to die since baseball was no more in my life, Tsuna gave me a reason to live. He saved me from my isolation. He cared. That's why I'm willing to officially put down my bat, glove and ball for a sword, which would be able to protect my new reason of living."

**Lambo: **"GYAHAHAHA! Baka-Tsuna!"

**Reborn kicks the 10 Year Bazooka at Lambo and 15 Year Old Lambo appeared...**

**TYL Lambo: **"Tsuna-nii huh...hmm...He's practically my hero...No kidding I'm serious. My dad and everyone in the Bovino Famiglia sees me as a brat. A useless, no-good and worthless brat with no future. I decided to kill Reborn thinking that if I managed to do that, I would be recognized in the Famiglia. But after I met and spent time together with Tsuna-nii, he asked me to be his 'Lightning Guardian'. Me. A stupid and irresponsible mafioso a 'Lightning Guardian' for the soon-to-be 10th Generation Boss of THE Vongola Famiglia. I was so happy. Tsuna-nii gave me a home and a Famiglia. He would be the best brother anyone could hope for-scratch that-He could also be the BEST FATHER ANYONE COULD EVER HOPE FOR!"

**Reborn: **"Nice speech. Next!"

**Ryohei: **"I EXTREMELY SEE SAWADA AS MY RIVAL WHEN IT COMES TO FISTS TO THE EXTREME! HE'S A REALLY GREAT AND STRONG GUY AND I COULD REALLY TELL THAT HE'D BE A GREAT BOXER IF ONLY HE JOINED THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

**Hibari: **"I don't plan on talking but since the baby told me something interesting, I would talk. Tsunayoshi Sawada is a plain herbivore-no-a carnivore in a herbivore's clothing. He would make a great sparring partner and a great boss. I could tell with my memories of the future. He, though I really hate to say this, also saved me from my own. He became a friend to me. No one dared to stay by my he is the first and I plan to treasure it."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ My dear skylark! He actually sad something nice to my tuna!"

**Hibari: **_glares _"How many time must I tell you **not **to steal my property pineapple."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ Moving on, same with the skylark. Though I don't wasnt to talk the arcobaleno said something that caught my interest in return for talking and so I will speak. Tsunayoshi Sawada is no more than a victim of mine. A goal. A target. Though is ever needed, I would help him always without any doubts and no hesitations. He freed me from those despicable immortal Vendicare. So I would also give my life in serving someone as him. But I will **not **acknowledge anybody other than him."

**Reborn: **"Interesting point of views. Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna for me. Even if he will be officially Vongola Decimo, he is still the Dame-Tsuna that I know and raised. Nobody tells him what I'm about to say or prepare your will cause you won't live another day."

**Everybody sweat drops...**

**Reborn: **"Dame-Tsuna is like a not related son to me. A son which I most definitely follow and guide whenever he realizes it or not. Whether he turns bad or not which I highly doubt. He would still remain kind and like everybody else in this room, I full support him with my all as Vongola Decimo."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufu~ You actually admitted that arcobaleno..."

**Hibari: **"Hmp! You owe me a hundred dollars since I won the bet.

**Mukuro: **_turns gloomy "Damn tweety and that bet!"_

**Reborn: **_twitch _"You two actually bet on what I was going to say about Dame-Tsuna?"

**Gokudera: **_turns gloomy also _"I can't believe I lost to the baseball-freak..."

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha! I wasn't expecting to win our bet Gokudera~!"

**Reborn: **_twitch twitch _"You two also?"

**Primo(1): **"Though you can't deny those things arcobaleno. You're the one who practically changed his life. Maybe meeting the rain and the cloud guardian is inevitable, his meeting with the other guardians was all thanks to you."

**Nono(9): **"Primo-san is right, Reborn. I sent you on this mission and you gradually warmed up to the kid."

**TYL Lambo: **"Even in the future you still care for him a lot."

**Ryohei: **"EXTREME CARING!"

**The door opens revealing the brunette holding tea cups with widened-shock eyes. Cause everybody will probably do the same when you see spirits of dead people in your room. **

**Tsuna: **_panicks _"WHAT THE-? P-P-P-PRIMO AND A-A-ALL OF T-THE V-VONGOLA BOSSES?" _faints_

**Ottavo(8): **"Hahaha! That was a predictable reaction."

**Secondo(2): **"Pft! Pathetic wimp!"

**Sesto(6): **"Oh? But according to Primo, when he appeared to you several times you would always scream like a girl and run away, Secondo!"

**Settimo(7): **"AHAHAHA! Yes. I remember Primo telling us that when you weren't around!"

**Terzo(3): **"He clearly described your reactions every time he shows up."

**Quarto(4): **"He even told us that you tried 'exorcism' already thinking of him as an evil spirit so you tried to exorcise him..."

**Primo(1): **_thinks _"Now that you all mentioned it, I did told you didn't I..."

**Secondo(2): **_ignites his Flames of Wrath and released his deadly aura at Primo _".YOU..."

**Primo(1): **_sweat drops _"Aha...ha...ha..." _disappears_

**Secondo(2): **_. _"**COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!**" _disappears _

**Terzo(3): **_bows politely _"Well then, we should take our leave." _disappears_

**The other Vongola Bosses soon left and Nono finally hung up the phone giving the others their privacy...or so he thought...**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alright! I had fun writing this one and I am next typing the Part 2 of Tsutsu-chan's 'SIN'. If ever you all have more suggestions, don't be shy on telling me 'kay~!**


	11. Vongola Decimo Part 2

**Vongola Decimo **

**Part 2**

_**The door opens revealing the brunette holding tea cups with widened-shock eyes. Cause everybody will probably do the same when you see spirits of dead people in your room. **_

_**Tsuna: **panicks "WHAT THE-? P-P-P-PRIMO AND A-A-ALL OF T-THE V-VONGOLA BOSSES?" faints_

_**Ottavo(8): **"Hahaha! That was a predictable reaction."_

_**Secondo(2): **"Pft! Pathetic wimp!"_

_**Sesto(6): **"Oh? But according to Primo, when he appeared to you several times you would always scream like a girl and run away, Secondo!"_

_**Settimo(7): **"AHAHAHA! Yes. I remember Primo telling us that when you weren't around!"_

_**Terzo(3): **"He clearly described your reactions every time he shows up."_

_**Quarto(4): **"He even told us that you tried 'exorcism' already thinking of him as an evil spirit so you tried to exorcise him..."_

_**Primo(1): **thinks "Now that you all mentioned it, I did told you didn't I..."_

_**Secondo(2): **ignites his Flames of Wrath and released his deadly aura at Primo ".YOU..."_

_**Primo(1): **sweat drops "Aha...ha...ha..." disappears_

_**Secondo(2): **. "**COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!**" disappears _

_**Terzo(3): **bows politely "Well then, we should take our leave." disappears_

_**The other Vongola Bosses soon left and Nono finally hung up the phone giving the others their privacy...or so they thought...**_

**Reborn: **"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. He needs more training."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ Says the one who cares about the Tuna fish more."

**Hibari: **"Hmp. Says the talking pineapple fruit."

**Ryohei: **"EXTREMELY SAYS THE TWEETY!"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahahaha! Says sempai who can't stop shouting all the time."

**Gokudera: **"Che. Says the baseball-freak who's also too dense and clueless all the time!"

**TYL Lambo: **"Oya. Well said Mr. Octopus head."

**Reborn: **"You dare interupt us crybaby?"

**Gokudera: **"Reborn-san! What about Juudaime?"

**Reborn: **"He's pathetic. He got scared out of his whitts and actually fainted. Right infront of the past Vongola Bosses. Trully pathetic."

**Yamamoto: **"Nee~ Anybody would be scared if they saw ghosts right?"

**TYL Lambo: **"G-G-GHOSTS?" _shivers in fear_

**Hibari: **"I would bite them to death."

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ I don't fear them."

**Reborn: **"Hmp! Probably since the ghosts are the one who are scared from the both of you. And I pity those who had encounter you wraths."

**Gokudera: **"HEY! WHAT ABOUT JUUDAIME!"

**?: **"Nosy as always, kora!"

**?: **"Yare yare...working for free again..."

**?: **"Shut up! We're here because of Reborn!"

**Everybody turned around and saw all the other arcobaleno and their pacifier were glowing:**

**Yamamoto: **"Ah! Lal-san!"

**Lal: **"I see that all of you are still in tip-top shape!"

**Gokudera: **"Che! You again?"

**Fong: **"It's a pleasure seeing you again too."

**Ryohei: **"OI! SHUSHOU! (teacher in english or sensei)"

**Colonnello: **"Good to see you too, kora!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu~ Ah...another eyesore..."

**Mammon: **"Yare, yare. I was just ordered to go here without any payment..."

**Hibari: **_twitch _"Crowding..."

**Skull: **"Oi! STOP IGNORING ME!"

**Reborn: **_clicks Leon gun _"Shut up. You're just a lackey."

**Skull: **_sweat drops _"Y-Y-Yes R-Reborn-sempai!"

**Yamamoto: **"By the way, what are you all doing here?"

**Gokudera: **"That's right. After the long and troubling issue about your mist holder forgetting his memories including about the future part, you all went your own ways."

**Colonnello: **"We were here because he-" _pointed at the sun arcobaleno _"-told us to or else."

**Ryohei: **"Master Pao-Pao! WHY TO THE EXTREME DID YOU NEED TO CALL THEM HERE?"

**Reborn: **"Calm down Ryohei. I called them here to join us in our small discussion of Dame-Tsuna."

**Gokudera: **"Of Juudaime?"

**Reborn: **"Correct Gokudera Hayato. Now we shall all witness what the Arcobaleno thinks of the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo."

**Lal: **"He's a weak kid. He could even barely pass our Arcobaleno test! But I could see that he hold a lot of potential deep inside waiting to be dragged outside."

**Fong: **"I agree to the part when Lal said that Decimo is not yet in his fullest potential. I could clearly sense that he has more power that what we could say. I admit that maybe he could even surpass Vongola Primo, Giotto, himself."

**Colonnello: **"Kora! I was going to say that! Oh well...Decimo's still Decimo and I could still see that he is keeps his caring nature with him, kora! So you all better support him with all you've got!"

**Skull: **"Decimo's a weakling-!"

**Reborn: **_points gun at Skull _"Continue that and I'll shoot you. Hard. Dont push your luck too much just cause you're my lackey!"

**Skull: **_shivers in fear _"Y-Y-Yes Reborn-s-sempai!"

**Verde: **"My turn. Vongola Decimo is undoubtedly destined to be one with the Vongola and it is all proven in his blood and Hyper Intuition. He's strong, yes, I admit it so. But his pureness might end his life in a young age. It makes me think that sometimes, it might've been better if he doesn't have Vongola Blood. If it is so, he might have a longer life."

**Mammon: **"Tsk. Talking about death is sickening. Decimo is too kind. Though it might get him killed, isn't it the reason how he managed to let Xanxus lead the Varia and he managed to get Mukuro Rokudo to join him as his half Mist Guardian? I deem him worthy to be the 10th Generation Vongola Boss."

**Gokudera: **"H-He actually praised Juudaime..."

**Yamamoto: **"Ahahaha! Strange but that's good!"

**Lal: **"You mentioned earlier that you were talking about the other Vongola Bosses' 'SIN'?"

**Ryohei: **"THAT'S EXTREMELY RIGHT!"

**Colonnello: **"Then what does the Vongola Decimo's guardians think?"

**Tsuna: **"Yes. What do you think?"

**Everybody turned around to see the brunette sitting on the bed with a calm expressio...**

**Tsuna: **"Oh please! I don't want to stop the convesation."

**Reborn: **"Dame-Tsuna. When did you wake up and how come I didn't notice?"

**Tsuna: **_grins _"That's what happens when you train me too much~"

**Skull: **"OK! WE GET IT NOW! NOW COULD WE ALL PLEASE GET A MOVE ON?"

**Verde: **"You dare shout at us?"

**Mammon: **"You'll have to pay for that..."

**Tsuna: **"And so what do you all think me 'SIN' would be?" _tilts head a little sideways making him more...uhm...ravishing beyond words!_

_Everyone made themselves from stopping the nosebleed... (But as usual, Reborn was the only one not affected and Lal)_

**Everyone thoughts at the same time: **"YOU'RE THE MOST FREAKING LOVABLE UKE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

**Mukuro: **"Isn't it obvious my dear moe uke?"

**Tsuna: **_makes a confused look and...appetizing~ _"Uke? What's that supposed to be?"

**Colonnello: **"I-I-I'll be taking my leave!" (_rushes out..._)

**Fong: **"I'll also go. Farewell." (_disappears like the wind..._)

**Verde: **"..." (_goes away while dragging poor fainted Skull..._)

**Mammon: **"I'm no longer being paid. Bye." (_dissolved into the mist..._)

**Lal: **"Tsk! Weak bastards. Can't even handle a moe boss."

**Tsuna: **"But! Nobody even answered my question yet..."

**Mukuro: **"Would you like me to show you~?"

**Hibari: **(_shows his tonfas..._) "Touch him and I'll personally take care of you personally; right here, right now!"

**Gokudera: **"Oi! Bastards! Don't make any more trouble for Juudaime!"

**Yamamoto: **"Ahaha~ Gokudera's right you know! Tsuna's already confused. Don't want to make things worse now dont we?"

**Mukuro: **(_completely ignores Gokudera and Yamamoto..._) "Kufufufu~ Don't make me laugh Tweety! What're you gonna do? Shoot those explosive bombs like the ones in those popular games? What was it named again? Oh that's right. Angry Birds. It suits you well dear skylark tweety~"

**Hibari: **(_twitches in annoyance..._) "Hn. And what would you do? Summon Pineapple headed zombies from the childrens' games 'Plant's Vs. Zombies'?"

**Tsuna: **"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS AN UKE AND WHY AM I ONE?"

**Well...You readers could imagine what happens next...And I swear it became one bloody day ending with Reborn and Lal drinking espresson, Gokudera and Yamamoto getting involved with Mukuro's pineapple zombie army and Hibari's angry birds army and lastly, Tsuna shouting what 'uke' means. I feel sorry for the house...**

**A/N:**

Ok! You can't immagine the war? A little help? Immagive the 'Plants Vs. Zombie' set-up when you plant plants to attack the zombies. Switch those plants with the bird in the game 'Angry Birds'. Immagined it yet? Good! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
